1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of traveling bags. In particular, the invention relates to multimode traveling bag that can be used as a hand carrying bag, back pack, or shoulder bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traveling bags have been long used in the prior art. In order to allow the user to carry the traveling bag in a variety of different ways, numerous straps and handles have been added to the bags. Multiple straps have been added at various points on the traveling bag to allow the user to variously carry the bag in one hand, over the shoulder or as a back pack. However, the addition of so many different straps and handles at multiple locations on the bag have resulted in a cluttered disorganized looking bag. In addition, the proliferation of straps and handles can be caught on projecting objects, in doors or escalators. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 954,840 (Wiedmann), 294,622 (Honinger), 4,856,570 (Rushing), 4,566,130 (Coates). Efforts have been made to provide carrying bags with multiple use straps. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,274 (Freistadt), 3,802,613 (Droeger). However, there is still a need for versatile traveling bag that can be carried in a variety of different ways.